A LittleSomething New
by GottaHaveAnother
Summary: So things change and such,before/ without some of the stuff in manga


So, had an Idea for a story of my own, but couldn't make it work, so I added the naruto characters and voila! It's perfect! Except for the fact that I don't own them, nore will I ever.

(though, I suppose if I sold all my gaara memorbilia I would have enough to buy the whole series...heh heh... Evil plot forming, anyhow, I just had to add my own character, because im lame like that, let me know what you think)

Sakura sighed as she trudged towards the hokage's tower. It was nearly six in the morning and in the eighteen year old's opinion, still far to early to be up.

The fifth had however, asked for her especially, telling the chunin that was sent for her that the mission, although involving tact in the beginning, (thus being the reason that the villages second best stratagist was on her way to the tower) was truthfully four her whole team. The aging Kakashi (nearly fifty years old) included.

Sakura made her way up the steps and passed by Shizune's desk. The dark haired woman and her pet pig were already drowning in paperwork that was no doupt the Hokage's responsibility, but overlooked and put off for so long that either the elder who had submitted it was already dead or they were breathing down her neck.

"Oh Sakura-chan, thank Kami-sama your here, she's been yelling at the new batch of chunin in for missions for about a

Half an hour." The obviously stressed woman muttered as she passed the girl through .

"And furthermore when a shinobi is late... It costs lives, and lives are very important to the development of a... Oh Sakura! Finally your here! I half expected you to be here an hour ago, what with you not working a shift at the hospital today." The annoyed tone of the elder woman's voice clear, cutting an odd tention in the room as the chunin, having received their mission and accompanied lecture, filed out.

"Hai, Hokage sama, sleep was needed after four days without it." Sakura mumbled , smiling at her semapai, who clearly haden't had her dayly dose of Sake this morning.

"Be quiet and stop it with the lip... I'm not in the hid my stash..." the Hokage then glared at her aprentice. Aka, the source of the missing sake.

" For your next mission you, Sai, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru will be gaurding someone of utmost importance to this village. They are a shinobi, and from what we can tell, one of ANBU ability... But...Well here is the file" Sakura reached and picked up the file and was just about to open it when the Hokage stopped her once again. " Perhaps before you read that though, you should meet the person... Shizune! Send Kaori in please!"

Sakura , curious at the name opened the file,her eyes going wide when the name UCHIHA in bold letters caught her eye. She looked up in time to see a pair of res sharringan eyes starng back at her.

Sakura's eyes widened and her mouth nearly fell open and hit the floor.

The girl was cirtainly a looker, with beautiful high cheek bones and long raven colored hair her eyes shone brightly through the deep red of the sharringan. It was then that Sakura noticed the differences in her eyes and all known sharringan.

"Sh...She's an Uchiha, and a Hyugga? How can that...?"

" Father was an Uchiha, He was visiting some family and was massacured, Mother was a Hyugga decendant from before the time of curse seals...Thus, the two bloodlines mixed." Sakura looked from the file to the girl in awe, even her voice was lovely.

" So you see Sakura, this has to be kept secret from the elders, Kaori, doesn't know anything beyond what she was told by those that raised her, and the village is hurting for shinobi, strong shinobi, namely Uchiha's." The Hokage turned in her chair and Sakura watched as she looked out the window. "Damn you and your evesdropping Kakashi!"

"Sorry Hokaage sama but I found myself early and decided that your window was a delightful place to have a nap, I didn't know you'd be requesting Sakura's Genjuitsu services."

Sakura looked in awe at the two.

" They need you to fool the elders and the rest of your team about my eyes." The girl piped up. Sakura could feel the hot steam of her breath on the outer shell of her ear, and that alone made her jump.

"What?"

(Sorry it's so short, and if there are spelling errors... This was completely written on a cellphone so is a tribute to technology and thus a miricle that I spelled anything right in the first place)


End file.
